Old Hopewell Church Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA
Old Hopewell Church Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA General * location: :#From the intersection of SC Highway 28 and US 378 in McCormick, go 11.4 miles North on SC Highway 28. :#Turn left on S-33-19, go 0.3 miles West. (Just before S-33-19, there will be a sign on Highway 28 saying: Mt. Carmel 7 miles.) :#Turn right on S-33-81, go 0.5 miles North. (You will pass the Old Hopewell Church, which resembles a barn, on your right.) :#Turn left on S-33-38, go 1.0 miles West. (This is a dirt - and only dirt - road. You will be 400 feet East of where the road crosses Lee Creek. At this point, you will have to park your vehicle; you should park 30 feet before (in front of) a "narrow bridge" sign.) :#On your right (North), you will see an abandoned, primitive roadbed. A rusty cable crosses this road, blocking vehicular access. Walk 500 feet (180 steps) North along this roadbed to the cemetery. Grave List Far side - left to right Line I Grave 1 - In memory of W.A. Pennal, 1845 - 1877 Graves 2 through 6 - unmarked Line II Graves 1 through 5 - unmarked Grave 6 - In remembrance of Mrs. Margaret Dickey Pennal who died in 1838 Aged 66 years. And of her four sons, natives of the county of Antrem, Ireland who all died in Abbeville District So. Ca. Much respected and beloved by all who knew them. Charles, Died in 1836, Aged 21 years, Alexander, Died in 1837, Aged 38 years, James, Died in 1845, Aged 33 years, Samuel, Died in 1846, Aged 39 years, Erected by Robert Pennal Graves 7 through 9 - unmarked Line III Grave 1 - R.M.J., Died 24 Oct. 1826, Aged 13 months Line IV no marked graves Line V Graves 1 through 5 - unmarked Grave 6 - Father, Robert McComb, Died in 1856, Aged 51 years Grave 7 - Mary A. McComb, Died in 1888, Aged 65 years Grave 8 - Sarah Francis McComb, Died December 16, 1878, Aged 37 years, 5 months and 24 days Grave 9 - Sacred to the memory of Mary Jane McComb, Died Aug. 19, 1879, Aged 11 years, 10 mos. & 28 days Grave 10 - Joseph R. McComb, Born Jan. 6, 1842, Died July 10, 1904 Line VI Graves 1 and 2 - unmarked Grave 3 - In memory of Frances Wilson, Born Nov. 4th 1839, Died May 12th 1871, Aged 31 years 6 mos. & 8 days Grave 4 - In memory of Rebecca Thornton, Born Nov. 24, 1812, Died Aug. 14, 1872, A constant member of the Presbyterian church for 40 years, A kind and indulgent mother, A loving and devoted wife Grave 5 - Eli Thornton, Born Feb. 6, 1806, Died Aug. 7, 1874 Grave 6 - Mary J. Link McComb, Mar. 2, 1846, Dec. 26, 1911 Line VII Graves 1 and 2 - unmarked Grave 3, with separate foot marker - Robert Thornton, Died June 18, 1889, Aged 51 years Grave 4 - Lewis Watkins Leslie, husband of Emma Cowan Leslie, Sept. 20, 1863 - Nov. 21, 1904 Unclear Line Number * Unable to match this grave to transcription. Notes * * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); all graves transcribed; all visible graves photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 22 November 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. * The cemetery is surrounded by a wire fence which is in good repair, although the cemetery itself is overgrown. . Category:Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina